Over You
by ctrprincess
Summary: Hermione is heartbroken, and Ginny tries to uncover what happened between Hermione and Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on the song **Over You** by Miranda Lambert. All rights and characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

"Hermione, please stop crying. You're going to get my mum's sweater all full of bogeys."

"Ron!" Ginny scolded. "Hermione is having a hard time. Here, Hermione, you can cry on my shoulder, since Ron obviously does not appreciate the fact that he's got a woman crying in his arms." Hermione moved onto the couch and into Ginny's comforting embrace.

"Gin, I'm married! And besides, isn't Hermione taken?" Hermione's sobs grew in volume.

"Ron Weasley that is enough! Now get out of this room before I hex you!" Ginny threatened. Ron obediently left, and Ginny rubbed Hermione's back.

"Shhh… Ron's gone. Now tell me what happened with Draco."

Hermione sniffled."I- I can't."

"Okay, then tell me about when you first met him. That's a good story."

Hermione smiled for the first time that evening. "Ok, I'll tell it. But he tells it so much better."

Draco Malfoy was with his father for the first time in Diagon Alley. He had heard of it, of course, and had read multiple books about it's history. His father had brought him there to meet his Godfather, Severus Snape. Draco hadn't seen his beloved godfather since his seventh birthday, a few months earlier. Severus always had a present for Draco. Sometimes it was a book on potions, a small cauldron, or a beginner's potion ingredient.

However, Draco's excitement for his gift paled when compared to the wonder of the wizarding street. Although Draco was captivated by the many magical shops, his curiosity desired him to venture a step further. He'd read that the Leaky Cauldron connected Diagon Alley to the world of the muggles, and he'd never seen an actual muggle before. He'd heard all about them of course, with their big noses, beady eyes, and strange colored hair. His house-elf education was sound.

They met Severus outside of Gringotts, where Lucius told his son to wait, while they conducted some 'adult business.'

"Yes, Father," Draco responded automatically. That didn't mean he was going to follow it.

"So, I hear the boy is living with muggle relatives," Lucius said as they entered the bank. Draco waited obediently still until they disappeared from view. Draco estimated he had about ten to fifteen minutes to satisfy his curiosity, or, at least, until his next trip to the alley. He found the Leaky Cauldron easily enough, and from there, he simply took the door that had people entering from.

Muggle London was bustling with people, out running errands on a Sunday afternoon. Draco was shocked. They looked just like wizards, but none of them were wearing robes. Their noses had normal dimensions, their eyes looked just like his, and their hair was of the normal variety. The only difference Draco could tell between them was that most of the people had a bit darker skin, but Draco had been informed multiple times that he was pale enough to be a vampire.

Draco just watched the muggles rushing around for a few more minutes before decided to head back. After all, he could freely disobey the rules as long as he wasn't caught. As his father always said, "You're only doing something wrong if you are caught." Draco headed back into the Leaky Cauldron and headed for the doorway leading back to Diagon Alley. However, when he went through the doorway, he found himself in a room of bricks. No exit, no furniture, just a closet sized room with brick walls. Draco had been confident this was the way. He was too intelligent to get lost in a ratty place like the Leaky Cauldron. It was called the Leaky Cauldron after all. It wasn't quite the place a respected person like a Malfoy could go around getting lost in, or, heaven forbid, asking for directions.

The best option, Draco decided, would be to ask one of the muggles outside for help. Surely at least someone would have read some sort of book, detailing how the Leaky Cauldron connected their world to the wizarding one.

So Draco headed outside to the busy street to find a suitable looking adult to command directions from him or her. Draco opened his mouth to ask someone, but they had already moved on. Draco tried again, with similar success. There was a tap on Draco's shoulder.

"Excuse me. Are you lost? I happen to know my way around most of London. Maybe I can help!" Behind Draco was a girl that reminded him of lion with the way her brown hair extended to almost a flat line on the top of her head. Draco eyed the girl with suspicion. But time was ticking, and if he didn't find his way back soon, he would surely get caught. Getting caught always involved punishment.

"I suppose if you could help me-" Draco mumbled.

"Great! Let me just pull out my map book," the girl chirped.

"I thought you said you knew the way? If you have to look at the book, you don't really know your way. Anyone can look at a book."

"I said I knew most of London. I'm getting out the book just in case you're going somewhere I don't know." Draco stared at her quizzically.

"I'm trying to get to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley? That sounds like a fake place. But I'll look it up." She turned to the back of the book, and trailed her finger along the D's. "I don't see a Diagon Alley. Are you sure it's a real place and not someone trying to be funny?"

Draco sighed. "Yes, it's a real place. I was there twenty minutes ago."

"If you've already been there, then how come you forgot how to get back? Don't you pay attention?"

Draco scoffed. "Of course I paid attention. There was a wall instead of the doorway."

The girl just stared at him. "A wall instead of- what?"

"Oh, nevermind. I knew you'd be too stupid to understand."

The girl's hair rose even higher, which didn't seem possible. "I can too understand! It must be, uh, a secret passageway! That's it. I've read about those, where a wall becomes a doorway. Is it one of those?"

"If I knew, do you think I'd still be talking to you?"

The girl's hand went on her hips. "If you show me this wall, maybe I can open it."

"Fine." Draco led her into the Leaky Cauldron and into the brick broom closet. "Now make the wall into a doorway."

Hermione let out a giggle. "You make it sound like the act of a magician."

Draco rolled his eyes. He was beginning to understand why his father spoke poorly of muggles. The girl searched the wall for a nail she could press, or some sort of uneven spot that would release the mechanism. Being a brick wall, a lot of it was uneven, so she spent precious time of his father's anger pressing uneven parts of the bricks.

"You already tried there," Draco complained at one point.

"But I'm not sure if I pressed hard enough the first time!" she argued.

"At this rate, it would be a lot faster just to tap bricks in random order," Draco said, touching his hand to two different bricks a total of six times. Then he turned back to the girl.

"See, look at me, I've made just as much progress as you have." But the girl was staring at the wall behind him. Draco made a face. "What are you looking at?"

"You- you did it!" she exclaimed. Draco turned, and sure enough, there was the doorway to Diagon Alley.

"I knew how to get in the whole time. I just decided to test your stupidity." He smirked. "You passed."

The girl's eyes glazed with tears. "You- you, vile little-" he silenced her with a wave.

"See you never," he said as he sauntered away.

"Wait, what? That is not how Draco tells it," Ginny commented. Hermione laughed for the first time.

"Well, that's what happened. He's just embarrassed because he acted so awfully to me! Imagine that, a seven year old me, being told I'd passed a stupidity test."

"You'd be crushed."

"Although it pales in comparison to-" a sob cut Hermione off.

"Hey, it's alright. Let's go get some ice cream," Ginny encouraged.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Ginny found some ice cream and decided to watch a muggle movie. They watched _Serendipity_ , which was one of Hermione's favorites. The movie ended, and Hermione sighed with happiness. Muggle movies were a great way of distracting her from what was really happening.

"Do you think it was fate that led you to meet Draco that first time?" Ginny asked. Hermione took a deep breath.

"It's entirely possible. I haven't really thought much about it before," Hermione responded.

"What's your next memory of Draco?" Ginny asked suddenly.

It was on the train on the way to Hogwarts. Hermione had already made one friend, Neville Longbottom. She was helping him look for his toad, Trevor. They were going along, knocking on various compartments. Neville and Hermione were taking opposite sides of hallway. Hermione heard Neville knock on a door and it opened. Then Neville shrieked and slammed the door.

"Neville!" Hermione chided. "Did you ask them if they'd seen your toad?" Neville shook his head frantically. "Well, why ever not? Fine, if I must, I'll do it!"

She knocked again on the door and opened it. She opened it to find several first years in it. She looked at them one at a time as she spoke. "Have any of you seen a-" her voice trailed off as she saw the person sitting farthest from her. Draco Malfoy. He'd been busy talking to the boy next to him, but glanced up.

He noticed Hermione and immediately jumped to his feet. "What? Why are you here?" he asked.

Hermione lifted her chin. "I received a Hogwarts letter, same as you," she responded stiffly. "Now have any of you seen a toad? Neville has lost his."

Malfoy sneered. "Neville _Longbottom?_ Figures he'd lose his toad before we even arrived. Let me guess. You've already befriended him." Hermione gave a nod.

"Well, I have a more impressive friend."

"Oh, really?" Hermione questioned. Draco nodded.

"Harry Potter. Though, seeing as you're a muggle, you probably don't know who that is," he trailed off. Hermione had heard the name, but couldn't quite remember his significance.

"Well, I'd best be going now," Hermione said.

Malfoy moved closer. "Wait, I-" Hermione slammed the apartment door shut and headed towards her own compartment to try to figure out who this Harry Potter was. She would be not pass an idiot test again. She was eleven now. She could do this.

Hermione got to her apartment and examined her collection of books. His name wasn't found in _Hogwarts, a History._ She'd already read that book twice through and felt like she had a firm grasp on its contents. Then Hermione noticed the _Daily Prophet_ sitting on the bench.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. She examined the front page, which had a picture of a baby and the caption "Boy Who Lived Headed to Hogwarts."

She briefly read through the article before realizing she was supposed to be helping Neville look for his toad. She exited the compartment and decided to head to the opposite end of the train from where Malfoy and his friends were. She stopped by several compartments, with no sign of Trevor the Toad. Soon she encountered the compartment of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and the rest was history.

"Wait, Draco said he was already friends with Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well, yes. He was overconfident as usual. He assumed the moment he talked to Harry, Harry would automatically want to be his friend."

Ginny laughed. "Well, that didn't happen."

Hermione let herself have a small smile. "No, it did not. Draco often got into trouble because his overconfidence and his tendency to show off. Like in our first flying lesson, when he tried to hide Neville's remembrall. He only did it because he knew I was already friends with Neville. And he wanted to show off his impressive flying skills to me and show he was better than me."

"Wow. Did he tell you this?"

Hermione nodded. "It was in the middle of 7th year…

"Granger." A voice behind Hermione drawled. She turned to see Malfoy leaning on a pillar.

"Malfoy. Merry Christmas." Although Hermione still wasn't a fan of the Slytherin, things had become slightly more civil after they both returned to complete their seventh year.

"Why didn't you go home for Christmas?" Malfoy asked.

"It's none of your business," Hermione responded curtly and began walking away.

"Does it have anything to do with your parents still being angry with you for removing their memories of you?" Hermione stopped and whirled around.

"How did you know that?"

"I know a lot about you, Hermione Granger. I know you have an intense love of books." Hermione rolled her eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out. "I know that you fiercely defend house elves, and that you figured out the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets before anyone else. But I think I know something you don't know."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Well, I'd love to hear it then."

"Do you remember how I helped you discover the basilisk in second year?"

Hermione snorted. "You what? You did nothing of the sort."

Malfoy held his ground. "I did too. I did quite a lot in fact." He absently examined his fingernails. "I sent my favorite house elf to warn Potter not to return to Hogwarts. But I figured he would attempt something idiotic to come anyways. Never imagined he'd actually fly a car… Then I tried to warn you on the train."

"You said to watch myself this year," Hermione quoted. "Sounds more like a threat than a warning about a basilisk."

"Merlin, Granger. You may be 'brightest witch of our age,' but you sure take a while to catch hints. I had to rip a page out of a book on basilisks to get you to take the hint."

"You gave me that?"

He nodded. "Where did you think it came from? Heaven? Mount Olympus?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I suppose I didn't really think about it. I was so caught up in warning others, and then I was petrified, and then I just plain forgot to wonder where it came from."

Malfoy scoffed. "Of course you did." He turned and began walking away.

"Draco! Wait!" Malfoy stiffened at hearing Hermione call him by his first name. She'd never done that before. He turned slowly.

"Yes?"

"Why?"

He lifted an eyebrow.

"Why did you want to warn me?"

"You lot may not have been my favorite people, but I didn't want you to die because of bloody basilisk."

Hermione nodded.

"Any more questions, Granger? Or can I go now?"

"One more. Why did you tell me this now?"

Malfoy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose I wanted to help build up some positivity. Show you the good things I've done. Help attempt to balance all the bad things I've done to you." Hermione took a step closer. "I suppose I want to be known as more than a Death Eater."

"You are more than a Death Eater, Draco. I'll admit you've done some rotten things in the past, and said some things that really hurt." He stiffened and stared at the fascinating tile he had never seemed to notice before. Hermione placed a hand on his arm. "But I've looked past that. You're not that person any more." He looked up at her in confusion. "You have yet to call me mudblood. And I appreciate that. It shows me that you've changed. You've helped this semester. You're helping to build Slytherins reputation back up. You're their role model, Draco. They look to you. You were able to overcome your past, and become better for it."

He stood there contemplating her words as he looked into her eyes. She turned to look out the window.

"Hermione?" She turned, smiling in surprise at the use of her first name.

"Yes?" Her reply was just as hesitant.

"There's something that hasn't changed about me. And I don't want it to."

"Which is?" She could almost see the smirk he was hiding.

"My snogging skills." She laughed for only a second before his lips claimed hers. She hesitated only for a moment before responding and sending a hand through his soft blond hair. The other held his arm for support. He wasn't joking about his snogging skills.

His hand rested on the small of her back and pulled her closer. The other cupped her face. The kiss continued for some time before Hermione pulled away.

"I hope you understand what snogging Hermione Granger entails."

"Not a slap again I hope?"

She smiled before getting serious again. "No. But I don't appreciate one time snogs. If you want to snog me, fine, but I expect some commitment behind it."

"Oh." He looked down away thoughtfully for a moment before turning back to her. "Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione grinned. "I thought you'd never ask!" Then she proceeded to snog him once more.

Ginny grinned. And Hermione was smiling, which made Ginny smile more.

"You two were great together. I still can't believe he broke up with you!"

Hermione stared at her. "Broke up with me? Draco didn't break up with me."

"What? Well why in Merlin's name would you break up with him?"

"Ginny, we didn't break up. Oh my, that would have been so much easier." Hermione's chin quivered and she looked away for a moment. Ginny waited patiently, all the while her mind searching for an answer.

When the silence had gone on for too long, Ginny prompted her, "Hermione? What happened that makes you so upset?"

Hermione looked at her again. "Draco Malfoy is dead."

 **AN: This intended to be just a short story. Would love reviews of any sort. Things you loved, hated, any sort of feedback. I would consider adding more if I got requests for it. But otherwise, this is the end. All characters, and places belong to J. K. Rowling.**


End file.
